


Dinner and an Experience

by passingaway



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Dinner, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Wilbur Soot, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, bottom reader, dom wilbur soot, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passingaway/pseuds/passingaway
Summary: Wilbur cooks you a fancy dinner, but has plans for afterwards...
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & You, Wilbur Soot/Reader, Wilbur Soot/You
Kudos: 131





	Dinner and an Experience

“I hope everything is ready and perfect. I don’t want her to be disappointed,” Wilbur says to himself, hitting play on the speaker. This is the first time his girlfriend has been over for the night, and he wants everything to be perfect. 

Right at that moment, he hears a knock at the door. He freezes, smooths the table cloth for the 98th time, and opens the door. You’re wearing a little black dress and black heels with a necklace that hits your cleavage. He greets you with a kiss. He’s already getting hot and bothered, but he isn’t going to let you know that. Not yet, at least. 

“Hi, Babe! You looks incredible! And look, I made dinner, y/f/f!” he proudly states.   
“Aw, thank you, it smells amazing!” you say, mesmerized by both the spread covering the table and Wilbur in that suit. 

Wilbur sees you looking at him and smiles. He pulls out a chair for you to sit in, and pushes it in once you’ve sat down. He opens up a bottle of champagne and pours it into two crystal glasses, setting one in front of you and the other in front of his place setting. 

Once he sits, he holds out his glass. “To a wonderful night, and to hoping everything goes smoothly,” he says.   
“And to us!” you add. 

You clink glasses and Wilbur leans forward to kiss you, getting his tie in the food. You giggle at him. 

“I knew this wouldn’t last long,” you giggled. 

He just smiles at you, drinking in your beauty and trying to suppress his mind, at least until after dinner. You talk and laugh like you always do, and Wilbur thinks about how amazing it is that you exist in his presence. This gorgeous girl in front of him, and she chose him!

When you’ve finished, Wilbur clears the plates off the table while you answer a few texts. When he comes back, he brings out dessert. 

“Will, I wasn’t expecting you to go all out like this. This is amazing,” you say, in awe of the trouble he went to for you.   
“I had to! You’re my girlfriend and you deserve the best,” he says, genuinely meaning every word. 

You take a bite as Wilbur watches with a mix of anxiety and love.   
“It’s so good! I can’t believe you made this!” That gave Wilbur the confidence he needed for later. 

When you finish dessert, Wilbur sweeps you up and pulls you close, holding your hand with one of his and holding your waist in the other. You sway back and forth to the music for a while, occasionally separating your bodies from each other when he pauses to spin you. You lay your head on his shoulder and you dance. 

“You’re so beautiful, y/n,” says Wilbur, sliding his hand to your lower back, still moving to the music.   
You smile at him. “So are you.”

He smiles back and you and kisses from your forehead, down your nose, and to your lips, gentle at first, then deeper and more passionately. He allows his hands to travel, and they do, one hand on your ass, the other cupping your breast. Your hands are in his hair, then down his chest. You start to slide down to your knees and he pulls you back up. 

“No, baby, it’s your night tonight,” he whispers in your ear.   
“What?”  
“Just shhh, let me give you what you deserve tonight.”  
“Okay, I will.”

He goes back to kissing you and moves toward the couch, sitting down and putting you on his lap so you’re straddling him. You can feel him grow underneath you and you grind into him in rhythm as he kisses your neck. You moan a little bit, and that makes Wilbur want you that much more. 

He slides your dress off and slides his hands down your breasts and your stomach down to your thighs. You aren’t wearing any underwear. You grab his shoulders as he takes one hand from your inner thigh and circles it around your entrance. 

“You want it, baby?” He asks.   
“Please,” you breathe. 

He slowly puts one finger in and starts pumping it in and out, slowly getting faster and faster. You moan in his ear and he gets goosebumps. He wants to fuck you so bad, but not yet.

He adds another finger in, going faster than before, pumping in and out. You’re moaning louder now, grinding yourself into his fingers and bucking your hips, and he takes that as a challenge. 

He adds a third finger in and licks his thumb on his other hand and finding the clit with it. You’re writhing on top of him as he pumps his fingers and massages your clit with his thumb. He can feel your heart racing. You’re yelling his name now. 

“Wilbur, don’t stop! Just like that! Just like... Oh, oh, fuck, Wilbur, FUCK!” 

You scream his name and cum all over his hands and his lap. You’re trying to catch your breath when he whispers, “We’re not done yet,” with an evil smile on his face. 

He moves you so you’re sitting on the couch and spreads your legs apart, getting on his knees and taking off his shirt. He kisses up your inner thigh and once he gets there, he licks a few times before going in. You grind into his face in a rhythm, clutching the back of the couch. His tongue finds your clit and he swirls it around, sucking it. Your breathing gets faster and faster and you’re screaming at this point, crushing his head between your thighs. You scream his name as you cum again, squirting all over his face. You’re breathless and panting. 

“OhmygodWilbur... I can’t...” you say.   
But he can’t take it anymore. He needs you Now.  
“My turn, now, Darling.”   
“Wilbur please I can’t-“  
“You can.”

He moves you so you’re laying down on the couch. He wrestles his pants off before freeing his erection from his boxers. He gets on top of you and opens your legs again and you’re in tears. 

“You’re so pretty when you cry.”

He enters you, pounding in and out, quickly getting faster and faster. You’ve resumed screaming now, and he takes your legs and wraps them around his waist so he can get a better angle, which only makes you louder. Tears are pouring down your face as he gets more and more aggressive, and your breathing gets even faster yet again. You scream as you cum one last time and Wilbur follows suit a few seconds later. 

Your bodies relax on top of each other for a while, exhausted. Eventually, Wilbur gets up and carries you to the bathtub upstairs. He draws you a warm bath with camomile and places you in it, cleaning you up. After doing so, he leaves you there to take his own shower. 

When he comes back, you’ve drained the bath, put on the robe he left out for you, and sat waiting on the edge of the tub. Wordlessly, he picks you up, kisses you, and takes you to bed, laying you on nice clean sheets and kissing your forehead before getting in next to you. 

“I love you, Wilbur,” you say.   
“I love you, too, y/n,” Wilbur answers. 

You turn so your back is to him and he holds you in his arms for the rest of the night, so happy he gets to hold you like this.


End file.
